<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eden by call_me_kat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720612">Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_kat/pseuds/call_me_kat'>call_me_kat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toss you for Edinburgh? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apple of Eden, Aziraphale is friends with the humans despite whatever the other angels are on about, Aziraphale's Flaming Sword (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Cross referencing the book the scriptbook and the Bible to write this, Crowley Has All the Genders (Good Omens), Crowley and Eve are best friends because no one can stop me, Crowley has a crush on Aziraphale, Crowley hisses on the "s", Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), This is my obligatory "in the garden" fic, Two Cherubim and a Flaming Sword, WHAT OF IT?, Yes I did check the Bible to write this, how are snakes such good hunters with such bad senses?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_kat/pseuds/call_me_kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t care who he used to be. He was the serpent, Crawly. Although, he wasn’t really feeling Crawly anymore. It seemed too “squirming at your feet”-ish and that was definitely not him. He’d have to work out a name for himself. He wanted to focus on now, and now he had work to do.<br/>He had to cause some trouble. </p>
<p>What was our darling serpent up to in the garden?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam from Eden &amp; Aziraphale &amp; Eve (Good Omens), Adam from Eden/Eve (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Eve (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toss you for Edinburgh? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t have very many memories. He knew that he was a he, that sometimes he was a she, or a they, and sometimes something between those. He knew that was a demon, that he used to be an angel. He helped make the stars. He helped make a lot of things.</p>
<p>He Fell. That was something he could never forget. He could still remember Her. It was fuzzy, but it was there. Divinity isn’t exactly easy to forget and it had been seared into his brain. He had looked back over his shoulder as he Fell. He saw Her cradling someone to Her chest. She was weeping.</p>
<p>That was something he never shared, then again demons didn’t share. He had landed in a sulphur pit and his wings had burned black. His eyes stung. He tried one for a humanoid form, but something in him seemed to be missing. He remembered the plans for snakes and decided that he could work with that. He made a rather handsome serpent in his own humble opinion. </p>
<p>He got a lot of weird looks from the others. They didn’t recognize him, even when he worked out a more human form. They didn’t ask him, it wouldn’t matter even if they did. Even if he could remember his name he couldn’t say it. None of them could say their original names anymore. He heard the theories, no one had seen Raphael on earth anymore, only one angel worked with snakes, he had more power than he should have. </p>
<p>He didn’t care who he used to be. He was the serpent, Crawly. Although, he wasn’t really feeling Crawly anymore. It seemed too “squirming at your feet”-ish and that was <em> definitely </em> not him. He’d have to work out a name for himself. He wanted to focus on now, and now he had work to do. He had to cause some trouble. </p>
<p>It wasn’t easy exactly, but it wasn’t anything close to hard. Sure there were angel guards, but they just kind of hovered around the gates. One or two angels would come down to visit the humans, messages from the Almighty or simple conversations. The walls were tall and hard to climb without limbs but a smart miracle or two fixed that quickly. He was in Eden.</p>
<p>It was nice. The plants were nice, the animals were nice, and the weather was nice. It was gross. It felt wrong for everything to be so boring. Yeah sure, it was pretty but where was the personality in that? <em> This is not how I would have designed it. </em> The thought struck him as he slithered up a tree for a better view. The sun warmed his dark scales, distant constellations flashed behind his eyes. <em> Where did that come from? </em> It had sounded like him, but not. Softer than his normal thoughts, like it came from somewhere far off. </p>
<p>The humans were close! He scented the air, curling close to the tree’s trunk to stay unseen. They were talking about something, or some<em> one </em> apparently. </p>
<p>“I think he’s sweet.” The female one, Eve was smiling the way one does when they want to say something nice but aren’t exactly sure how to say it without risking offence.</p>
<p>“Bit of an odd one, but you can tell he means well.” The male one, Adam nodded, “I think he’s the only one that’s actually interested in talking to us.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Eve beamed, “I always feel like they’re just humoring me until I decide to leave if they listen at all.” She stopped walking, and squinted up at the tree Crawly was in. “Do you know why we aren’t allowed to eat from that tree?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why, but we can eat any other fruit in the garden Eve. What’s one fruit unknown?”</p>
<p>“But I want to know Adam.”</p>
<p>“I know dear, but it’s our one rule.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Adam took her hand and they continued on their path “I’m just curious.”  </p>
<p><em> What kind of rule is that? Big tree in the middle of the garden with a “don’t touch” sign on it, that’s just asking for them to disobey. Sounds like just the rotten test She would come up with for them. </em> Crawly knew what he was going to do now. Eve was just a strong nudge from breaking the one rule, a simple task with big rewards.</p>
<p>The hardest part seemed to be finding a way to talk to her without Adam interrupting. He followed them for a bit, it seemed she woke up earlier than he did. She liked to wander, but always ended up in front of the forbidden tree. Crawly could work with that.</p>
<p>She seemed to find him amusing. She asked a lot of questions, he liked that. If his memories were worth anything, asking questions was what had caused him to Fall. He answered her the best he could. He needed her to trust him before he could properly convince her. It wasn’t because he liked talking to her, and it was <em> definitely </em> not because he liked her. Impossible, demons don’t like anything, <em> duh. </em></p>
<p>“You’re the only one who answers my questions. Adam tries, but he doesn’t really know any more than I do.”</p>
<p>“I bet at leassst one of those angelsss hasss your anssswersss.” He couldn’t help hissing on the “S”s, he was a snake after all.</p>
<p>“They just ignore my questions.” She was laying on her back under the tree. He was looped around a low hanging branch. “Well, there is <em> one </em> angel who doesn’t ignore us.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? And who isss that?” He was pretty certain that the angels were just jerks, ignoring the oh-so-precious humans didn’t sound like an order She would give. </p>
<p>“The guard up at the eastern gate. He seems a bit of an odd one out, not as stiff as the others. You and he seem similar to me.”</p>
<p>“How ssso?” An angel like him? A preposterous idea. Any angel close to him was a demon now, he was one of the best-no, worst-well, he was one of the most effective demons.</p>
<p>“He’s honest.”</p>
<p>Crawly wasn’t sure if snakes could laugh, but he was doing his damndest to stifle a hysterical giggle. An angel that was straightforward? Never. A demon that was honest? Never.</p>
<p>Eve didn’t seem to notice his humor, “He isn’t supposed to leave his post but sometimes he comes and talks with us. He always loves seeing the garden and he never tries to get us to leave him alone.”</p>
<p>“And the othersss?”</p>
<p>She scrunched her nose up, “Some are okay, but they don’t want to be here. It’s like we’re some chore to them.”</p>
<p>“That’sss no fun.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me!” She threw her hands up. Before she said anything more Adam called her name, he had gathered a meal for them. “Talk to you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Of courssse.” She smiled at him and left.</p>
<p>This guard at the eastern gate sounded interesting. Since he wouldn’t get Eve alone for the rest of the day he might as well investigate. He made his way to the wall, he wasn’t certain which direction was which but since it was circular he could just keep going around until he got where he wanted. </p>
<p>He had seen Uriel at what must have been the western gate when he first was slithering through the garden looking for trouble. He saw an angel standing up on the wall and paused to watch. They were a male-shaped being, he saw their face when they started pacing along the wall. <em> Camael, well that can’t be the eastern guard. Camael’s a tosser, can’t carry a decent conversation to save his life. Must have a shift rotation on guard duty. </em> He slithered on to reach the eastern gate.</p>
<p>Well, there was another angel. Another male-shaped one, but he wasn’t pacing or even standing. While Camael had always turned away from the garden, this angel was facing its center. They were sitting on the edge of the walling, feet dangling over the edge and kicking occasionally. Crawly climbed a tree for a better view. </p>
<p>The angel was humming softly, hands folded across their stomach and a flaming sword laid on the wall beside them. There was something just slightly <em> familiar </em>about this angel. Perhaps Crawly had known them before the Fall, but most of his angelic memories were of space. He had been building stars and galaxies and planets, not much time for anything close to a friend. </p>
<p>No, he didn’t know this angel. Maybe it was the corporation then. It was a bit of an odd choice for a guard in all honesty, not nearly as threatening as Camael’s. Camael had the standard tall, broad, and muscular, but this angel seemed softer. Crawly had the oddest notion that the corporation would give good hugs. Of course, no matter how the corporation looked it would have the same angelic strength and all, but most angels spent so little time corporeal to adjust the body beyond the default settings. This one felt lived-in or something, not quite worn but well-used. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure that this was the angel Eve had mentioned, but he could see this one talking to the humans. Uriel was better than Camael, but neither had much patience for those they saw as lesser. </p>
<p>Crawly was taken out of his ponderings when a crow swooped toward the angel. The angel held out a hand for the crow to perch on. </p>
<p>“Hello dear, how are you today?” The angel’s voice was soft, nothing like the booming voices most angels took on. The crow squawked and pecked at the angel’s right hand. “No you can’t have my ring.” The crow preened as a finger scratched over its head, and extended a wing for the angel to examine. “Oh yes, you are quite beautiful. Such soft feathers and strong coloring.”</p>
<p>Crawly squinted, snake eyes weren’t nearly as good as human eyes. In his human shape it was better, but as a serpent colors weren’t really visible. He knew that crows were dark, black probably. He studied the wing shape, it was similar to his own. <em> Hmmm, Crow isn’t that bad a name, but that can’t be all of it. I’ll have to think about that one.  </em></p>
<p>There wasn’t anything particularly interesting about the angel and the crow’s not quite-a-conversation, but Crawly found himself staying to watch it all. Yes, he could definitely see this angel paying attention and talking to the humans. The crow flew away after an hour or two, but the angel stayed there the rest of the day. Crawly stayed in his tree dozing but watching the angel as well. </p>
<p>He was curious about this angel and was absolutely not thinking the way they had stroked the crow’s wings. Definitely not. He’d seen some demons get together to groom, vanity was a sin after all, but it was a tense and utilitarian affair. Couldn’t trust anyone in Hell enough to turn your back too long. Only did favors for favors. Demons couldn’t just go around <em> trusting </em> each other, that’d be a funny world wouldn’t it? Angels weren’t much for grooming from what little he remembered. Just something done between close friends or companions on the rare occasions wings were to be corporeal. Crawly didn’t want to know how the odd angel’s hands would feel between his feathers and he <em> absolutely </em> did not want to know how the angel’s own feathers would feel under his fingers as he adjusted them. <em> Definitely not. </em></p>
<p>Crawly left when the sun set, slithering back to the forbidden tree to sleep until Eve came to talk in the morning. He couldn’t see the wall from the garden’s center, but he knew that the angel was still there sitting and humming without any real care in the still young world. </p>
<p>He didn’t get any new information from Eve in the morning. They discussed the plants in the garden. She preferred the tall trees and he liked the lush undergrowth. It was a pleasant talk, not that Crawly would ever admit to enjoying this. It was just his job. It <em> wasn’t </em> personal.</p>
<p>Crawly decided to check on the angel again. He knew which way to go this time but decided to pass by the western gate to see if the shifts had changed. When he approached the wall, he saw Uriel in a female-shaped form pacing just as Camael had the day before. He watched for a few minutes, would the odd angel still be there if the shifts had changed? Uriel paused and turned towards the center of the garden, but quickly went back to their pacing. <em> Whether or not the shift changed, I’ve got nothing better to do so I might as well check. </em></p>
<p>He didn’t know if he was surprised or not to see the angel in the same place as the day before. He watched the angel sit and hum for an hour. Crawly had the feeling that this should have bored him out of his mind but the sheer strangeness on an angel on duty that seemed relaxed was captivating. It seemed that this angel <em> enjoyed </em> watching the humans in the garden, enjoyed being in a physical corporation, and enjoyed being on Earth instead of Heaven. Perhaps they had forgone the shift rotation to stay in the garden. It wasn’t normal, but he doubted that Heaven would refuse them staying since it meant less angels needed to watch earth. </p>
<p>Eve walked up to the base of the wall a little after midday. Crawly wondered if Adam was close as they didn’t usually separate during the day. Eve had several brightly colored fruits in her arms, “Aziraphale! Do you want to talk today?”</p>
<p>The angel smiled down at her, “That sounds lovely my dear, but I’m really not meant to leave my post.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t be doing anything wrong if you’re right here to stop me.” Eve spoke easily, Crawly concluded that she had said this before, “And if you’re just down here by the gate, you haven’t actually left your post.”</p>
<p>“You’re quite right my dear, just a moment.” This must have been routine since Aziraphale had already manifested his wings and was standing in front of Eve before he finished speaking. “It’s good to see you dear, where is Adam?”</p>
<p>“He’s trying a new way to catch fish and I wanted to see you.” Eve handed Aziraphale a ripe pear that he accepted easily. <em> So this is obviously the angel she mentioned. He seems alright enough. </em> Aziraphale asked her how she had been and actually paid attention to the events she recounted. He would ask questions at the right places and they worked through the fruit together. This scene must have been familiar to them, there was a practiced rhythm to their conversation. Crawly took a moment to appreciate that he had miracled a proper set of auditory organs for his serpent form or else none of his snooping would have been possible. Aziraphale was a good listener and never hesitated to answer what Eve asked him.</p>
<p>“I can’t say that I know any animals that can talk, but I don’t know every animal in the garden. I’m sure anything is possible, it’s a brand new world after all.” Crawly would have paled if he could when he heard Eve ask about talking animals. It was a strange question, but Aziraphale only paused to think a few seconds before answering. She took his answer in stride and their rhythm never faltered. Crawly watched them until all of the fruit was gone and the sun was dipping behind the horizon.</p>
<p>They stood together and Eve hugged Aziraphale goodbye. Eve disappeared and Aziraphale flew back up to his spot on the wall. The angel settled back into his habitual position, and an angel and a demon watched the sunset together.</p>
<p>Crawly curled around a well-hidden branch of the forbidden tree and reflected on the day. Eve was right, Aziraphale was surprisingly honest. If angels were anything like demons, they were of the same original stock and all, then angels would hate admitting that there was anything they didn’t know. And yet, Aziraphale had told a human that she probably knew more than he did. He had hugged her. Angels didn’t even like being physical and most seemed politely disdainful of the purely physical humans. But Aziraphale relaxed on his shift, and talked to the animals, and listened to the humans, and hugged Eve, and ate fruit from the garden! Such an odd angel this one, but he was trusted on the Almighty’s favorite project. Well, the higher ups were always allowed more quirks than anyone else.</p>
<p>In the morning Crawly found his conversation with Eve wasn’t going anywhere. He had been leading her to focus on her frustrations before, but today was just a calm discussion of fruits. She waved goodbye and he found himself smiling as she left, well the closest thing he could as a snake. As she met with Adam, Crawly found himself at the western gate again. He must have been earlier than the other days because this time he saw the shift change.</p>
<p>Camael appeared in a beam of holy light. </p>
<p>Uriel saluted Camael, “Are you ready for your shift?”</p>
<p>“Always ready to serve.” Camael accepted the sword, curiously flameless, that Uriel held, “Anything to report?”</p>
<p>“No,” Uriel deflated a touch, “Nothing ever happens, you would think something would happen since She knew it needed guards.”</p>
<p>“Well, we must be vigilant against the Fallen.” Camael must not have learned how to make facial expressions yet.</p>
<p>Uriel nodded, shooting a quick glance at the garden “You do not think that any of them could have gotten into the garden already?”</p>
<p>“Not on our watch, we would know if one were in the garden.” <em> Not quite sucker. </em></p>
<p>“Do you think that is why we are not meant to enter the garden?” Well, at least Uriel wasn’t a complete bore.</p>
<p>“We are not needed in the garden, we are needed at the gates.” <em> Is that why no one actually patrols the walls? </em> “Only the messengers are needed in the garden.” <em> For Satan’s sake he sounds like he’s reciting a mission statement. </em></p>
<p>“Of course. We serve as we are needed. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“I will see you tomorrow.” Camael shook Uriel’s hand and Uriel disappeared in a beam of holy light. <em> So these two are bored out of their skulls and Aziraphale seems to be having the time of his existence, huh. </em> Crawly made his way to Aziraphale’s post. The angel was still sitting on the wall’s edge and humming to himself. The sword was still laid beside him, flaming like anything. <em> The guards aren’t allowed in the garden, but Aziraphale has been popping down for afternoon chats. Naughty angel. </em></p>
<p>He watched the angel until the sun set and returned to his branch of the forbidden tree. He was rather liking earth so far, but his bosses were probably expecting results soon. He resolved to get Eve to eat the fruit in the next week. He could do it, she was bound to ask something he could connect to it. She was curious and he loved curious.</p>
<p>So he did it. She wanted to know how he could talk as a snake, he fibbed that the fruit gave him the knowledge. Apparently, there must have been actually something in those fruits with what happened next. Next thing he knew, they were leaving the garden. He made his way to the eastern gate. </p>
<p>Aziraphale stood there, worrying the fabric of his pristine white robes with fretful fingers. Crawly watched his wings twitch, like he was seconds away from following Adam and Eve into the endless desert. <em> Well, might as well speak to him, probably won’t have much of a chance after this and if he smites me it won’t be that big of a deal. I’ve already done what I was sent up here to do. </em> So Crawly slithered up the wall and became a bit more human, wings out for a stretch, <em> no other reason.  </em></p>
<p>“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” <em> Strong opening, smooth, just keep that momentum. </em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that?” His voice was soft with emotions Crawly didn’t care to name.</p>
<p>“ I <em> said, </em> ‘Well, that went down like a lead balloon’.” <em> Bit spacey today, aren’t we? </em></p>
<p>“Oh.” The angel kept fidgeting, “Yes, it did, rather.” They were <em> talking. </em>And yes, Aziraphale had a tendency to push morality, but that was to be expected. And who cared? It was a half decent conversation even with that. </p>
<p>Crawly looked at the angel’s hands and the wall around them, “Didn’t you have a flaming sword?”</p>
<p>“Um, well,” Was Aziraphale <em> blushing? </em></p>
<p>“You did. It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?”</p>
<p>“Er,” He <em> was </em> blushing, <em> oh the poor sod probably lost it. </em></p>
<p>Crawly felt himself finally able to smirk properly with a human face. “Lost it already, have you?” <em> This is priceless, noble guard of Eden bereft of his mighty weapon. </em></p>
<p>Aziraphale studied the wall beneath his feet and mumbled, “I gave it away.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “You what?” </em>
</p>
<p>“<em> I gave it away! </em> They looked just miserable, and there are vicious animals, and it’s going to be cold out there, and she’s expecting already! And I said,” Crawly watched, entranced. This angel just <em> gave away </em> a sacred weapon of God because he <em> felt sorry </em> for the humans. And he was worried that he had done the wrong thing, but hadn’t cared. <em> He just did it. </em> This one, this one was <em> special.  </em></p>
<p>They kept talking, watching Adam and Eve trudge further from the garden they could never return to. And then the rain started and Aziraphale extended his wing to cover Crawly like he wasn’t a demon or some horrid traitor. Crawly stepped closer, <em> to stay out of the rain, no other reason, </em> and Aziraphale let him. They stood there, closer than any angel or demon had been before without someone being hurt, and they just were. <em> Maybe this isn’t that bad after all. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this!<br/>I hope that you're doing well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>